1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package that includes a solid deodorant and a container for enclosing the solid deodorant during times when it is not desired to use the solid deodorant and for dispensing the deodorant when it is desired to use the solid deodorant, upon the opening of the package.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various types of packages for the packaging and dispensing of solid deodorants are known in the prior art, both for solid deodorants in cylindrical or rod form and for solid deodorants in slab or cake form. Such packages usually include a container, a separate closure which is removable from the container to permit access to the solid deodorant and which can be reapplied to the container after the use of the solid deodorant, and a mechanism for raising and lowering the solid deodorant within the container to present it in a proper position for use and to then retract it to a proper position for storage. In these various types of packages, the raising and lowering mechanism cannot be actuated to raise the solid deodorant to its dispensing or use position until after the closure of the package has been removed, and it must be actuated to lower the solid deodorant to its storage position before the closure can be reapplied to the container. Further, in many of these types of solid deodorant dispensing packages, the closure and the container are separate pieces and are subject to disassociation from one another upon the removal of the closure from the container, as by the loss of the closure, in which case the package cannot be properly reclosed.